Beautiful day continuation
by Blackwidow927
Summary: Sorry if this sucks please no flames. :
1. Chapter 1

If I owned this I would have already had Chloe and Alek together. So therefor I own nothing.

Chloe's POV

"I think he's dead" I said to Amy with Brian's lifeless body still on my lap.

"How did he die"said Amy looking at his lifeless body.

"He kissed me" I said looking down with no tears I had already cried them all out before they came in.

"Chloe, whats that on your shirt" said Amy coming closer forgeting about Brain laying dead on my lap.

"Chloe, did you die" Paul said looking me straight in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh Chloe you did die" said Amy with tears coming down her face.

In the background I could hear police sirens.

"Amy I have to go drag Brian out near his car then tell them you found him here like this so none of us are questioned" I said looking at Brian.

I ran as fast as I could I went to Valentina's to tell her what happened. But, when I opened the door I was shocked. I saw Alek fighting Zane and Valentina and Jasmine lying dead on the floor. I did the first thing that came to my mind which was to help Alek. Zane had Alek pinned on the groundtrying to convince him to join the order. I couldn't take my instincts came to and with one slash to his back he dropped to the ground dead.

"Alek are you okay" I said trying to help Alek of the ground.

"Yes I'm fine" he said with tears welling up in his eyes while he was looking at Valentina and Jasmine.

I got down on the floor next to them and placed one of my hands on each of their hearts. Then they started glowing a bright light and everything went dark.

"Chloe wake up come on Cloe" said a familiar voice I opened my eyes and saw Jasmine standing over me and Alek asleep in a chair right next to me

"What happened" I asked blinking to try to clear my vision.

"You gave me and Valentina two of your lives Chloe" said Jasmine smiling a little.

"Chloe that was stupid why would you do such a thing" Valentina yelled at me.

"Valentina it is not stupid so either you are grateful or you can go pout about it and waste the life I gave you" I screamed back at her then I noticed Alek was awake and now staring at my shirt.

"What's wrong" I said to Alek wondering if I had something on my shirt I looked down and noticed that the blood and the bullet hole were still in my shirt but not on me.

"Chloe what happened" said Jasmine staring at the blood on my shirt.

So I told her what happened and how Brian kissed me. Once I said that Alek stood up and walked into his room. I went home after that and laid on my bed and noticed a familiar heartbeat on my roof it was Alek on my roof. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. When I woke up I notice strong arms around my waist and a warmth next to me. It was Alek laying next to me I felt him move slightly and saw his eyes flicker open to meet mine.

"Sorry Chloe last night you were screaming in your sleep so I decided to come in here and try to calm you and I guess I fell asleep" Alek said still looking me in the eyes. Then he moved to get up.

"No... please stay" I said to him pullin him back down next to me.

"Why should I Chloe" Alek said.

"Please Alek give me a chance to explain" I said to Alek.

"Fine" He said in a harsh tone.

"Look the only reason I said I love Brian was because I was still scared to be mai and he was the only thing still making me feel human, but I don't want to human anymore I want to be mai because I have you" I said looking down.

Before I knew it his lips came down on mine. Mine and his lips felt like they were made to be together. But unfortunatly we both had to break the kiss for air.

"I love you Chloe King" Alek said.

"I love you too" I said.

"So when we go to school are we going to be a couple" I asked feeling unsure of him wanting to tell about us becasue of his social status.

"Only if you want, Love" he said in his adorable accent.

We got up and I went in my bathroom to get ready and when I came out I couldn't find Alek.

"So..you think I'm hunky oh and you like my accent... oh wow King... this is interesting" I turned around and saw him holding my diary in his hand with one of his smirks.

"No don't read that" I yelled and pounced on him trying desperatly to get it back.

"Oh Valentina would not like this part, there is some words in here I didn't even know of" he said still reading my diary.

I jumped up to where he was dangling it above my head and finally snatched it out of his grasp. He came up behind me and picked me up bridal style and carried me down stairs. I am so happy my mom is gone on a business trip or I'd be dead.

To be continued!

Please review or PM me thanks!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

He placed me down on the couch and we started kissing and right when it started to get more passionate (if it was possible) Amy and Jasmine walked through my door.

"Hey Chloe, Jasmine is looking for..." Amy stopped right in her tracks and her jaw all the way to the floor when she saw me and Alek laying on the couch still tangled up in each other looking at her.

"Awwwww... I knew you liked him" Amy screamed the last part so lound our neighbors could probably hear it.

I could only giggle at that. I didn't even notice Jasmine coming around the couch. She grabbed Alek by the ear.

Alek's POV

"Oww , Jasmine that hurt" I said once we were outside.

"Alek Valentina has something very important to talk to you about you need to come home in exactly 10 minutes"she said harshly while I was rubbing my sore ear.

"Fine let me say bye to Chloe" I said and started walking back to the door.

"She needs Chloe also" Jasmine said just as stern.

"Okay" I said walking inside to get Chloe but she was in a conversation with Amy so I listened in.

"Soo tell me deats between you and Alek" Amy said dragging out my name a little bit.

Chloe's POV

"Well this morning I woke up and found him beside me asleep to..." I started

"OMG" Amy shouted I just smiled.

"And then he said he was trying to help me calm down because I was screaming in my sleep and I told him how I really felt then we kissed"

"Tell me more" Amy said with a little creepy smile on her face.

"Okay... I went into my bathroom and changed and when I came out he was reading my diary then we wrestled for it back and he picked me up and carried me down here and sat me on the couch and kissed then you caught us" I smiled at that.

"Awwwwww, so you love him dont you" Amy squealed and drug out the word love.

"I... I guess so... I love Alek Petrov" I said.

Alek's POV

Did Chloe really just say that? I better say something.

"So you love me" I said coming in with a smirk as she just turned to me and gasped.

"I guess I love you too" I looked sown at her and she knew I was joking about the i guess part.

I bent over and kissed Chloe straight on her lips. Amy squealed again. Jeeze she is loud.

"Valentina needs us back at our house she said she wants to talk to us" I said breaking the kiss.

"You two go ahead I am going to go over to Paul's house" Amy said standing up leaving.

"Okay bye" Chloe sad with her sweet smile that warmed my heart.

"You ready" I said taking Chloe's hand in mine.

"Yep" she said.

Me and her got a taxi to take us up to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe POV

We got a taxi. Then we headed up to the room. We knocked on the door to Valentina's office.

"You may come in" Valentina said.

"Umm okay" I said as we entered.

"I'm here to talk to you about your relationship" Valentina said which caused me and Alek to look at each other.

"I need you two to turn around and show me your backs" Valentina said serously.

"Why" I asked I was completely stunned.

"Because I need to see something now do it" She almost yelled.

"Okay fine" Alek said in an irritated voice.

We both pulled the back of our shirts up in the back slightly. We heard Valentina gasp.

"Stay right there" she said.

We heard a click of a camera. Then Valentina turned us around and showed us the picture. Me and Alek had matching claw marks on our back.

"What does that mean" Alek asked slightly confused.

"It means you two are bonded, you two are married pretty much" Valentina said.

"Wow" I said.

I looked over at Alek and he was smiling at me with a smile that spread from ear to ear. I had the same smile on my face.

"That's amazing" Alek said coming over and kissing me.

"What will your excuse be at your school though" Valentina asked.

"Well if Chloe wanted we could annouce we are a couple to the school and just say we got tattoos over the weekend to prove it" Alek said looking at me.

"That would be great" I said giving him a kiss.

"Okay well you two are dismissed" Valentina said.

Me and alek walked out of her office and I offered we go back to my house. He said okay. When we got home he picked me up and carried me to my room. Once we were in my room he laid me down on my bed and got above me. He kissed me and out of nowhere that kiss became a heated make-out session. We were in the middle of a long passionate kiss.

"Sweety I'm home..." My mom stopped when she saw me and Alek.

He was laying above me both of our hair a mess from our make-out session and somehow his shirt came of in the process.

"Down stairs now" my mom yelled.

Alek got off of me and helped me up then we walked down stairs to face our doom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner I got grounded. But now I'm not so here you go.**

**Chloe POV**

"Alek I think you need to go home" My mom said in a stern voice.

"Yes mam, bye Chloe" Alek said turning and walking out the door.

"Really Chloe I told you no boys in the house let alone Bed boy"My mom screamed, I can't believe she still calls him that.

"I know" I said looking down, not because sadness but of boredom instead.

"Listen I understand you are growing up so I think it is time we had a talk about the Birds and the Bees, See when a man and woman love each other..." She said looking at me.

"Mom we were just kissing and please don't make me sit through the talk again It was bad enough when I was eight" I said interupting her.

"I know but from now on when he is over you two stay down stairs" My mother said.

With that I left I walked upstairs to my room to find a surprize on my bed.

"Hello love" Alek said with a smirk.

"Alek I know you just heard my mom you are not allowed up here" I said to him.

"I know that but I think you enjoy me around to much to make me leave" he said getting up and picking me up and placing me on the bed.

"You wanna bet" I said still trying to win.

"Sure" He said.

Crap I don't know a come back to that. So I just lean over and kiss him on the lips for about 3 seconds then I get up quickly and run into my bathroom locking the door behind me.

"You can't stay in there forever or you'll die" Alek said close to the door.

"Are you sure" I said.

"Positive" He said I could practically feel his smirk.

"I'll take my chances" I say back.

Quietly I sneek through my bathroom window(I don't know if she has a window in her bathroom or not so I'm just guessing so). I get out and stand on my roof looking in through my bedroom window. I see Alek looking at my songs on my Itunes on my laptop. He chooses on he likes and starts playing it. Slowly I sneek through the window and stand behind him.

"If I was an assasin right now you'd be dead" I whispered in his ear.

He turned around quickly.

"Nice one King" He said turning to gove me a kiss but the door bell interupts us.

"I'm gonna go see who it is" I said going down stairs to be met with a person I haven't seen in a while.

**Sorry this one was so short. Try to figure out who is going to be at the door.**


	5. Chapter 5

I just stood there and stared at him.

"Mom can you come here" I squeaked out still staring at him.

"Sure honey" My mom said walking over to me and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Mike" My mom said still shocked that it was my dad (adoptive dad/Meridith's ex husband) standing there.

"I need to talk to Chloe, alone" He said he had a really deep voice.

"Umm okay" I said joining him outside.

"Chloe now that you are old enough I need to tell you why I left and to warn you" He said.

"Warn me about what" I said obviously shocked.

"The reason I left is because I am with the order and I have come to warn you they know you live here they have found you, you need to go somewhere Chloe anywhere but here and take your mother with you they will try to use her or anything else you love as bait" He said walking away and leaving.

Alek POV

"Oka,y Chloe you and your mom need to start packing" I said jumping down from her roof.

"Okay" she said nervously.

I was walking into her house after Meridith asked for the fith time why.

"Mam you need to hurry there is not much time" I said trying to rush her along.

"Alek why are you here" Meridith said.

"I will explain later mom but come on we need to pack" Chloe said pulling her mom to her room as I followed her into her room.

Chloe POV

"Alek where are we going" I asked while forcing as many things possible into my suitcase.

"I called Valentina and we will meet at the penthouse and plan where we are going" Alek said while helping me trying to close my suitcase.

Once we were done closing my suitcase we went down stairs and saw my mom sitting on the couch with her suitcase already packed. We all piled into my car me driving my mom in the back and Alek next to me guiding me along. Once we were there Valentina was already waiting for us.

"Chloe I will explain to you mom about us all you, Alek and Jasmine can choose where to go" Valentina said leaving us to planing.

"What about Rio" Jasmine said.

"Sure are you good with it Chloe" Alek asked me.

"Yeah I've always wanted to go there" I said happily.

Since we were done planning we figured it will take Valentina awhile to explain to my mom about us being Mai, we sat down and watched a movie. Jasmine got up a little later and went to her room. I didn't get to see the rest of the movie since me and Alek made out the rest of it. The movie was long over yet me and Alek were still kissing. Then we heard a knock on the door and finnally stopped kissing.

"Yo Alek open the door" Jason said, he's one of Alek's Jocko friends.

Alek went over to the door and opened it. Jason stood there and stared at me.

"Dude you and King" Jason said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah" Alek said back "What you got a problem with that"

"No man not at all" Jason said holding up his hands, he must know Alek could beat him to a pulp.

"I just didn't know you were dating the uniter" Jason said, wait Jason's Mai.

"Well now you know so, what do you want" Alek said, I thought they were friends.

"I was coming to tell you that we spotted some members of the order on the other side of town" Jason said.

"I'll go worn Valentina" Alek said walking to the back of the house.

While he was back there Jason came over and sat next to me then he put his arms around my shoulder.

"Umm, excuse me" I said glaring at him.

"King why are you wasting you're time with him when you can have me" Jason said trying to lean in and kiss me. I managed to move out of the way in time and he fell face first into the couch.

"Because I love him" I said standing up.

"Chloe don't waste your time with him he goes from girl to girl all the time Chloe" He said walking over to me coming closer and closer untill he was pinning me to the wall.

I tried to struggle my way out of his grasp but he was to strong. He was moving in closer and closer I squimed more. I was about to call out to Alek but he noticed quick enough to put his hand over my mouth and pin me there harder if that was even possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe POV

"Now listen Chloe you're going to break up with him and you are going to do the smart thing and come with me" Jasong said practically crushing her against the wall.

I could only stare at him. He pulled me off the wall and started to drag me to the door. I did the first thing that came to mind I bit his hand as hard as I could and screamed. Before I knew it Alek ran in and tackled Jason to the ground and was beating the living crap out of the guy. I pulled him away before he could kill him.

"I'm so sorry Chloe I should have been here I can't believe I left you alone with him..." I cut Alek off by kissing him tenderly.

"Thank you for saving me Alek" I said as I broke the kiss.

Valentina came running out along with my mom and Jasmine.

"What happened" Valentina said.

"Jason tried to take me away, but Alek saved me" I said snuggling closer to Alek's well defined chest.

"Seeing as though we can't even trust some of our people we will leave today, where have you all chosen to go" Valentina asked.

"Rio" I said smiling inwardly.

"Everybody needs to pack we are leaving as soon as possible" Valentina stated and walked out.

Once we were all done packing we headed to the airporrt. We got on the plane andd I noticed Valentina got us first class. me and Alek we seeted farthest away from our group. So that gave us another option to keep us entertained. The ride was long and me and alek either made-out or we snuggled and fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh I didn't tell Amy that we were leaving for a while" I said.

"It's okay they are going to meet us there" Valentina said calmly.

"Wait Amy and Paul are coming to YAY" I screamed yay so loud that people turned and stared at me and I also woke Alek up.

ALEK POV

"Chloe are you okay" I said as popped awake.

"Yes I'm fine Alek sorry for waking you" she said with a soft smile.

"No problem, are we almost there" I asked her.

"Yep only about 15 minutes left" she said.

"Well lets spend it wisely" I say and then I kiss her.

We spend the rest of the time kissing.

"It's time to go you two" Valentina says breaking up a kiss.

"Okay" I say I grab my bags and Alek grabs his and tries to get my but I'm too fast.

"Come on Chloe they are to heavy for you let me get them" Alek says.

"Nope I got them" I say turning and smirking at him.

"Oh my gosh" I say once I step out of the plane.

Everything her was green and the water was so pure It was like I was having a dream.

-Hey ya'll I felt bad about leaving you back to back with a cliff hanger so here you go:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe pov

"Okay I am going to show you where our cabin is" Valentina said getting in a car.

"We got some car for us to use while we are down here" Valentina also added.

"Paul and Amy you get this car" My mom said pointing to a sudan, amy's favorite car.

"Alek and you get this" My mom said pointing at a Challenger srt8 2011 edition.

"Woah" Me and Alek said at the same time.

It was a long ride and I ended up falling asleep.

"Chloe" Alek whispered trying to get me to wake up.

"I'm up" I said. I noticed a giant log cabin near us and wondered who in the world would be able to live in it.

"Were here, love" Alek said to me.

I smiled, I loved when Alek called me love. I was going to open my door but Alek was already on the my side opening it for me. I kissed him who knew Alek Petrov would have this kind of side to him.

"Okay Chloe and Alek you two have the room all the way to the right" Valentina said and Alek smirked at me.

"Amy and Paul get the room across from Chloe and Alek" Vaelntina added.

"And me Jasmine and Valentina get the other three master bedrooms"My mom said.

Once they finished we all headed to our bedrooms since it was dark out side. ONce I saw the inside my jaw almost hit the floor. It was a beautiful room. It was a dark blue room and black curtians hung with a chandelier right in the center or the room. The bed had black pillows and coverson it.(My dream room)

"Do you like it, love" Alek asked me sweetly.

I turned and kissed him.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Alek said and kissed me the start of a make out session.

grrrr I'm running out of Ideas please some one send me Ideas PM or review please. :(


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I would to thank Emmy for givin me an idea. Here ya'll go!

Chloe's POV

I woke up and noticed I was alone in my bed. I started to freak out I ran down stairs and stopped at the sight before me. Alek was cooking. That was definatly a shocker for me. I came up behind him.

"Good morning" I whispered in his ear he jumped and turned around.

"When did you wake up" He said trying to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"A few minutes ago and you are not gonna kiss me when I have morning breath" I said

I went to our room to get ready. I love how I can say _our _room. Once I was finished I walked back down. I saw Alek sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Chloe I have a great idea" Amy practicaly screamed.

"What is it" I asked kinda scared what she would say.

"Why don't we go to the beach" Amy said with a happy squeal at the end.

"Sure" I said as everyone else just nodded.

"Who's taking the stuff" I asked.

"Me and Paul will" Amy said pulling out the keys to the car.

Me and Alek hopped in our car and so did everyone else. Me and Alek ended up holding hands somehow. When we finnaly got there I almost gasped at the sight. No one was on the beach it was beautiful. It had waves that started off huge (perfect size for surfing) and it eventually smoothed out to a tiny wave that came up onto the shore.

"Who's surfboard is this" Paul asked holding up a black surfboard that had red claw marks painted on it, kinda like a mai claw mark.

"It's mine" Alek said walking up and grabbing it.

Jeeze this boy is sexy enough but now he's a surfer too. Is there anything he can't do.

"There's another one in here too" Paul said.

"That one's mine" Jasmine said.

"Time to get in" Amy said.

Hey ya'll I am gonna describe Alek's sexiness in the next one. ;)

More things are gonna happen gonna try to also try some twist in here.

If you read this please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe POV

"Time to get in" Amy said.

I looked over and almost gasped. There Alek stood shirtless letting his hotness show. He was sooooo built and his abs were AMAZING.

"Like what you see" Alek said walking up to me.

My face turned as red as a tomato.

Alek POV

I practically just caught Chloe gaping at me, but now it is my turn to gape. I saw Chloe strip down into her bikini. My mouth just hung open. Chloe caught my gaze.

"Now look who's staring" she says walking over to me.

I lean down and kiss her. Then I grab her and throw her over my shoulder and run into the water.

Chloe POV

"Alek nooo" I giggled as he pulled me into the water.

Once we came back up I looked into his eyes and then me and him leaned in at the same time to kiss when.

"Chloe where are you" Amy yelled from shore.

"Really" Alek said his british accent coming out in his aggrivation.

I just giggled as we swam back. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe who I was looking at. That can't possibly be him he's supposed to be dead.

"Alek" i practically whisper.

"Yes love" He looked at me and I just pointed at the familiar face.

Alek eyes grew wide. I could tell he was just as shocked as I was.


	10. Chapter 10

"Isn't he supposed to be dead" Alek growled.

"I though he was" I said kinda scared of how Alek was acting.

Does he think I'm gonna leave him for Brian? Although his jelous side is sexy, I want to get out of here.

"Chloe can we talk" Brian said looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't I don't think my boyfriend would want me to" I said keeping my face serious, so serious I would be a master at poker.

"Please" He practically begged.

"I'm sorry but I said no" I said turning around and walking back to Alek.

"Chloe King listen to me" He screamed as he grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me backwards.

I fell onto the sandy beach. I got up and saw Alek pinning Brian to the ground threatining him. I'm shocked he didn't kill him. I know why he didn't though he knew I would be upset if he did. Alek got up and walked over to me.

"Are you okay" He said gently lifting my arm.

It was a little red it would probably leave a bruise.

"Why don't we head home now" Paul offered.

"Okay" Jasmine said.

We drove home and all of us got changed.

"Hey why don't we go out and eat" Jasmine said walking down the stairs.

"Sure where are we going" I asked.

"I found this cute little diner on the outskirts of the town" she said.

"okay I'm good with it what about you guys." I said.

"Any where you wanna go" Alek said coming behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Sure" Paul and Amy said at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated soon. PLEASE FORGIVE ME :'(

I also had to change the rating to T for my use of words. =-)

Chloe pov

We walked to our cars and got in. Alek tried to get the door for me but I practically sprinted over there before he could and closed the door. Once Alek got in he started the engine. Alek followed behind Jasmine since she knew the way and Amy and Paul were behind us. It was a pretty long ride and some how me and Alek ended up holding hands again. I looked out the window and saw the most adorable little diner in the world. We stepped out of the cars.

"OMG it's sooooo adorable"Amy squealed.

"I know right" Jasmie said.

We walked in the diner. A young waitress seated us and she wouldn't take her eyes off of Alek.

"What would you like to order honey" said the waitress in a fake accent which obviously showed.

"I will take a cheese burger and fries as as side and a coke as a drink" Alek said not even bothering to look a the slutty waitress.

"And what would you like" her voice filled with boredom when she turned to me.

"A salad and a coke" I said.

I wasn't really that hungry and seeing her act like that toward my man was seriously ticking me off.

Jasmine and Amy got the same thing as me and Paul got the same thing as Alek but he got extra onions on his burger. Once she was done she pretended to drop her notepad and bent over to get it when she came back up she dissapointed to see Alek staring at me. 1 point me 0 points slut.

Alek pov

I looked over at Chloeand noticed her face was bright red and she had a scowl on her face. She must be upset that this waitress keeps staring at me. I scoot closer to her and put my arm around her. I feel her relax under my touch.

"Heres you're food" she said passing out the food.

"Thanks" we all mumbled as a reply except for Chloe.

This girl must really be getting under her skin.

The rest of dinner was good it was filled with small talk and the occasional laugh.

"Here is the bill sweety" She said in her fake accent again.

She handed me the check. I looked at it and noticed she put her name on it and her number. Chloe quickly snatched the bill out of my hand got out of her chair and went over to the waitress.

Chloe pov

I saw the bill out of the corner of my eye and noticeed she put her name and number on it. I was now officialy ticked off. I walked up to her.

"Listen here you whore if you haven't noticed he's mine so you can keep you're slutty little hands off him you white trash hoe" I screamed at her.

Jasmine's pov

I quickly ran over to Chloe and said "I think it's time to leave."

I had to get Alek to help me get Chloe because she was squirming so much.

"Why don't we head home" Amy suggested.

"Great idea" I said and handed Chloe to Alek and jumped into my car and started the engine.

Chloe pov

Alek took me to the car. We both got in and I knew we were gonna talk about what happened.

"Are you okay" Alek asked me while he was driving.

"Yep fine" I said quickly I did not want him to know I was jealous.

"I never though I would see a jealous Chloe King" Alek said with a smirk on his beautiful lips.

"I wasn't jealous"I said quickly.

"Sure you weren't jealous when you said he's mine so you can keep you're slutty little hands off him" Alek said glancing over at me while he was still driving.

"Maybe then, but ONLY then" I said.

"Sure whatever you say, love" Alek said.

I loved when he called me love in his adorable British accent.

-Okay I need some reviews if I get 5 I will post another chapter by the end of this week if I get 6 or more I will make another chapter and have it in by tommorow towards the end of the day.

=-)Blackwidow927(-=


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all that posted I got 6 reviews i says thats pretty good.

Amy's pov

It was just starting to get dark out when we arrived home.

"So what do you all want to do" Jasmine said looking incredibly bored.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare" I offered.

Everyone agreed and sat in a circle.

"Amy since you suggested the game you get to go first" Jasmine said looking at me.

"Okay" I said.

I had to think of something good and who to choose.

"Alek Truth or Dare" I said happily.

"Dare" Alek said looking unsure of my powers.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Paul only shirts and pants" I said and Alek almost choked on his drink.

"If you don't do it you have to take off a piece of clothing" Jasmine said.

Alek took off his shirt. Paul would have never fit in Alek's clothes. I almost gasped at the sight. Alek was built.

Chloe's pov

My jaw dropped when Alek took off his shirt. I just then realized all of that was mine. I should get him to take off his shirt more often. Just to see his sexiness again. I was snapped back in relaity when I heard Alek say Paul's name. This couldn't be good.

"I dare you to do 10 push ups with Amy on your back" Alek said smirking.

I knew he knew that Paul wasn't fit at all.

"Do I have to"Paul whined.

"Yep" Alek said his mirk getting bigger.

Paul got into the position. Amy came over and sat on his back. Right when Amy's but touched his back he collasped onto the floor making Amy go down to.

"Come on I'm not that heavy" Amy said frowning at her weak boy friend.

"A piece of clothing off" Amy said looking at him.

I was kinda hoping that Paul would be able to do it so we didn't jave to see him without a shirt.

"Chloe I dare you and Amy to do your 8th grade dance" Paul said.

My eyes grew ten times their normal size. How did he know about that dance? That dance was not really apropriate for 8th graders back then.

"yay"Amy squealed as she found the song on her Ipod.

She started to play the song. We danced the whole song out by the end my face was as red as a cherry. Alek's jaw was practically on the floor.

"You might want to close that you may catch flies" I said closing his mouth and sitting next to him.

"Didn't know you had it in you King" Alek said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

The rest of the night went by in a blur it was basically us doing stupid stuff but it was definately fun.

"Good night" Everyone said.

I got into bed and felt Alekcome into bed to. I fell asleep wonder if I could get any luckier.

I promise the next one is going to be more intersting.

PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!


End file.
